


Morning

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-09
Updated: 2004-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A morning with Brian and Justin.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I look up in the mirror from brushing my teeth and I see Brian standing there smiling. He looks gorgeous as always but, more cute from his bed head and tired eyes. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. His smiles grows and I begin to wonder why.

"What?" I ask a little self consciously.

"That's _my_ toothbrush." He replies with a gentle voice, smile still present.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, my toothbrush at Daph's is this color and I got mixed up."

"No problem, we swap enough spit during the rest of the day, so it doesn't really matter. But, for future reference: Your toothbrush here is pink, mine is blue." He says with a joking smirk.

"Fuck you, mine is green. I remember now. Can you really blame me though? I got like 2 hours of sleep, how am I supposed to think straight? I think you seriously fucked my brains out last night." We both laugh at the comment and he kisses me on the cheek.

"When did you get rid of your supply of toothbrushes? You used to have like 20 saved up under the sink." I ask inquisitively.

"I guess I used them all up." He answers nonchalantly, but I know better. He didn't need them anymore. I was the only sleep- over guest he had had lately.

"So, what does your day look like?"

"I have a copy due at noon and a meeting with the staff at 3, but other than that, just day-to-day stuff. You?"

"Class until 1, then the diner until 5. Oh, and after work I have to fuck this guy. He is really hot." I try my best to control my smile which peaks out slightly.

"Really? What is his name?" He asks knowingly.

"Hmmm... Ryan Finney or something like that." I say trying to do my best acting job.

"Something like that..." He repeats, then adds, "What does he look like?"

"He is very tall, slim but built, brown hair, piercing eyes, great ass, better cock, you know, an all around hot stud." I say, turning around in his arms so I am facing him.

"I see. So, where are you meeting this 'hot stud' for your fuck- fest?"

"Woody's at 7?"

"I am certain he will be there." He assures. He kisses me passionately on the lips and then lets go of my waist. He smacks me on my butt and goes to turn on the shower. He walks under the now hot spray and watches me watching him.

"Well sunshine? Are you going to stand there gawking or come and have your breakfast of champions?" He already knows the answer. I climb into the shower so fast I nearly slip.


End file.
